Pipe hangers are widely used for securing mufflers or tailpipes to automobile frames. Exemplary of one basic type of hanger is that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,579 granted to M. C. Engman et al on July 19, 1966, wherein a single flexible strap extends between a bracket secured to an automobile frame and a bracket secured to a pipe supported therefrom. The brackets abut end portions of the strap and are secured thereto by rivets or bolts passing through both elements. However, due to an asymmetrical load distribution when a pipe is suspended from the hanger, there is a substantial force tending to snap off the rivet or bolt heads, especially when the system bounces upwardly and falls, snapping the strap taught.
Another type of pipe hanger is that of U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,706 granted to E. J. Gerdy on May 8, 1956. His hanger permits limited angular adjustment, but does not provide universal adjustment as it does not permit any variation in the spacing of a suspended pipe relative to the automobile frame; it appears to require design for a particular automobile model or frame configuration.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel pipe hanger which is rugged, economically fabricated, and easily adaptable for use with a wide range of motor vehicles or other support surfaces.
It is also an object to provide such a pipe hanger wherein the force exerted thereon by a suspended pipe extends along the center longitudinal line thereof to minimize the forces acting to shear the pivots.
Another object is to provide such a pipe hanger which is easily adjustable to permit securing pipes at varying distances from and at varying angular orientations relative to a support surface.